


Memento Mori - 勿忘你终有一死

by rudderless in an ocean of stars (indelibly_ellie), Uryan_Karl



Series: Between Dust and Despair - 在尘土与绝望之间 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Guilt, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is not okay, Tony-centric, honestly nobody’s okay, im not even okay, 复联3剧透警告, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibly_ellie/pseuds/rudderless%20in%20an%20ocean%20of%20stars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uryan_Karl/pseuds/Uryan_Karl
Summary: 黑暗给予了梦境生存空间，而这提醒了托尼·斯塔克，和平总是稍纵即逝。//“See How Deep the Bullet Lies - 子弹埋得多深”的续集。





	Memento Mori - 勿忘你终有一死

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [memento mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510619) by [rudderless in an ocean of stars (indelibly_ellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibly_ellie/pseuds/rudderless%20in%20an%20ocean%20of%20stars). 



> 澄清一下，这整个系列都是以椒铁分手为前提的。内战后椒铁没有复合而是变成亲友关系。
> 
> 我知道第一篇很短，所以希望这篇能让你们满意。:D
> 
> 译者：谢谢秋秋帮忙beta！

　　他在黑暗里陷入梦魇。

　　他在黑暗里沉进回忆。

　　他躺在地上，肋骨生疼，脸颊刺痛，他大声喘息着与逐渐浮现在眼前的——巨大的像是由愤怒垒砌的高塔一般——他父亲的虚影对峙。

　　他指腹下的瓷砖冰冷、坚实。不像他现在这样，不堪一击、摇摇欲坠。他靠这种感觉来尽量忽视他胸膛中狂乱的心跳节奏。当他将视线锁定在他父亲横跨了整个大厅的巨大倒影上时，他的脑中回响起一段熟悉的咒令。

　　保存安静，不要抬头。保存安静，不要抬头。

_不要抬头，不要抬头，不要——_

　　“现实生活意味着你要为行为负责，托尼！”霍德华的声音像一声惊雷在空旷的房间里炸响。“我只是在试着让你能够面对！”

　　他刚想缓一口气，整个世界突然化作尘土，他正孤独的站在一颗已死的行星。

_“斯塔克先生……我感觉不太好。”_

　　他父亲的声音在脑海中挥之不去，像一个坏掉的收音机不断卡带重播。

　　真实生活有真实后果，托尼。

_“我不知道发生了什么。”_

　　真实生活有真实后果。

_“我不想死，斯塔克先生，求你——”_

　　真实生活有真实后果。

_“我很抱歉。”_

**我只是想让你能直面这一切。**

　　那些尘土沾满了他的手掌，遍布他的衣服，依附在他的皮肤上。

　　他呼吸的每一口气都让那些飞尘涌入，那填满了他的肺，堵塞了他的喉咙，涌进他的口腔直到他只能感觉到灰尘的味道。死亡的味道。

　　如影随形。

　　无处可逃。

　　全都——

　　他惊醒时那死去的男孩的名字已经冲到了嘴边，而绝望的哭喊也几乎顶出肺部。

　　他发现自己在一个纯白的房间里。

　　纯白的墙、纯白的地面、覆着他的被单也是纯白。

　　干净，太干净了，他不应该在那么干净的地方。

　　尘土的味道还缠绕在舌尖，他不配呆在那么纯白的地方。

　　这时开门声引起了他的注意。

　　当他准备坐起来时一个年轻的女子向他走来，温柔的眼神里写满关心。她身上无意识缓缓散发的安静、端庄的优雅气质让他感到熟悉。就在她走过来的短暂时间内他突然意识到了她是谁。

　　“斯塔克先生？我是舒莉……瓦坎达女王。”她在介绍最后头衔的时候停顿了下，嘴角下弯的说完了这句话。“你在王宫医疗区内，你的伤口现在应该快痊愈了。你还疼吗？我刚听到了你的尖叫。”

　　他不需要询问她哥哥怎么了。即使她的称谓还不够显而易见的揭露答案，从她倾塌的肩膀中透露的悲伤也足够看懂了。

　　死了还是化成土了？不管灭霸到底做了什么，受殃及的必定是全宇宙。

　　他的心脏抽痛起来，并把疑问压抑在喉中。他茫然地意识到身侧的疼痛已经消失。但考虑到他的神经依然被更深层的疼痛蚕食着，肉体上伤口是否痊愈其实没什么区别。

　　“斯塔克先生？”

　　“抱歉。”他在再次开口前清了清喉咙。“我不疼了。”

　　这算撒更多谎吗？反正他也感受不到疼痛了。

　　她点点头，退后一步。

　　他突然意识到， _她只是个小孩儿，跟彼得差不多大。_

　　他猛地呼吸一窒。

　　彼得 _曾经_ 跟她差不多大。他提醒自己，低垂着视线去看他挂在床边外的双脚。

　　“你的朋友都在等着见你。距降落你已经昏迷几小时了。需要我把他们叫过来吗？”

　　 _朋友。_ 他的心脏猛地一阵痉挛。 _是，没错。_

　　“不用了，谢谢。”他强迫自己扯出一个微笑。“能给我一双鞋吗？”

　　她回他一个笑容，姿态里包含着一点拘谨、以及更多的悲伤。

　　“我完全忘记了，抱歉！我很快就回来。”她在他再次开口前快步离开。

　　十分钟后，他被一位瓦坎达朵拉护卫队队员领到一间房里，而后队员就朝他点头作别。

　　房间很宽敞，里头的装潢华丽又实用。他之前的衣服被放在床上，方舟反应堆在那堆破破烂烂的衣服上稳定地发着光。舒莉之前跟他说过她得把反应堆和剩余的装甲都拿掉才好治疗他的伤口，她的眼睛闪着的光让他很想问她是怎么做到的。

　　总之他能确认，在一个天才女王的管理下，瓦坎达会没事的。

　　他在衣帽间里找到了很多可供换洗的衣服，全都是他的码。他随便拿了一条短裤和汗衫便进了浴室。水几近滚烫，将他的皮肤冲地通红，但他没去调节水温。

　　无论舒莉用了什么手法来治疗他，都比海伦的办法更上一层。如果星云将他带到其他地方治疗他大概会死掉，但舒莉却让伤痕都消失得无影无踪。

　　他抚摸着新生的皮肤，手指上浸满鲜血的感觉仍记忆犹新。普通人可能会感激重生，但托尼·斯塔克从不普通。他能感到的只有铺天盖地的挫败，因为他不应该受伤，他应该计划得更好，战斗地更好，做得更好。

　　但他没有。

　　于是现在彼得死了，而托尼在上帝命名为“生死”的掷硬币游戏中获得了胜利。

　　半个宇宙的死亡是他为自己的错误和失败付出的代价，但他这个最不该活着的人却活得好好地。

　　当他终于走出浴室，有个杀手坐在他床上。

　　娜塔莎把她标志性的红发抛弃了转而染成金发，但她扯出的假笑却一如既往——但也没有之前那么锋利和玩味了。

　　“嘿陌生人。”她打趣，努力让自己听起来没那么颓废。

　　但她的努力被放在他人身上无足轻重的细节——她泛红微肿的双眼彻底搞砸。但托尼的血液依然因为她的声音躁动起来。

　 _她还活着。_ 他在脑内唱起来， _活着，活着， **活着。**_

　　如果罗曼诺夫·娜塔莎没有活着那她什么也不是。

　　他脸上绽开一个笑容，痛苦但真诚。他向那个死去的在他怀里化成灰的男孩保证他会好好地，但直到这时他才感到这是真的。

　　他冲上去抱住她，太过急切以至于他俩重重地砸进被褥中。但这没事因为她是真实的她就在这里而且她的身体就在他的怀抱里碰得到摸得着，真实的肉体，而不是尘埃。

　　她任由托尼抱了她好久，然后才把他推开坐起来。

　　“你还好吗？”

　　他的笑容更苦涩。娜塔莎精准无比地将一个托尼还没准备好、或许再过一千年都准备不好的问题抛向他。

　　“舒莉确保我痊愈才让我离开她的视线。”

　　“我不是在问这个，”娜塔莎皱眉，歪着头看向他的手。“你知道的。”

　　托尼得废好大力气才能控制自己的手不要颤抖得这么厉害，从娜塔莎把他推开他就把双手紧紧握在一起。他不指望娜塔莎不会发现，但他希望她不会就此发问。

　　不过现在已经没意义了。

　　“我们能不能……别？”他吞咽着。“至少，不是现在。”

　　娜塔莎点点头站起来，将双手插进帽衫的兜里。

　　“待会儿再聊。我会让你休息一下的。”她快步走到门边，又转身给他一个转瞬即逝的微笑。“如果你需要帮助，我就在你左边第三个房间。好吗？”

　　“佩珀、哈皮、罗迪，”话语不受控制地从他口中蹦出。“他们——”

　　娜塔莎微不可查地瑟缩了一下。当娜塔莎开口时恐惧紧紧攥住他的胃。

　　“罗迪没事。但……我们找不到佩珀和哈皮。”

　　他强迫自己表现得体而不是在地上一跪不起。有那么一瞬，他爸爸的脸浮现在眼前。

　　真实生活意味要承担后果，托尼。

　　他眨眨眼把这幅图像驱走。

　　“那队——队伍？”他问，话语有点模糊不清，因为他的喉咙拒绝打开而他的肺部好像还想罢工。

　　“罗杰斯、罗迪、班纳、还有索尔没事。我也，基本上没事。你那位蓝色的朋友在帮他们处理事情，火箭也在一起。”她的嘴唇抽动着，但还是用她平常的语调回答完：“他是一只会说话的浣熊。你现在知道了。”

　　“哦。”

　　“幻视……灭霸杀了他然后拿走了宝石。山姆、旺达、特查拉、巴恩斯、还有格鲁特化成土了。”她又皱了皱眉。“他是一棵会讲话的树。”

　　托尼现在感觉有点嗨，还有点不舒服。就像是他现在就坐在过山车最高的地方往下冲但轨道却坍塌成一堆废铁。

　　“哦。”他重复，语调有点悲伤又有点疑惑。

　　娜塔莎的目光更悲伤了。

　　“联系不到克林特，但他身上的跟踪器还在。劳拉和孩子们的情况不太清楚。”娜塔莎止住话语，头转向一边。这时有脚步声传来，越来越近。她重新转向托尼，脸上的表情深不可测。“是罗杰斯。”

　　托尼的心脏在听到那个名字的一瞬间狂跳起来。他还没准备好面对这场谈话。他的手指游离着摸向反应堆的边缘。

　　门外的脚步声慢下来，然后停止了。

　　他只听得到那模糊问题的末尾部分，而他其实一点都没想听到。

　　“——在里面？”

　　托尼坐在床上向娜塔莎露出一个恳求的神情希望她能读懂，但她已经转向史蒂夫了。

　　“他很累，所以我离开好让他休息。”

　　她说着走出房间，房门自动关上，托尼现在是一个人了。

　　他叹息着倒进枕头里，突然觉得很冷。

　　那些死去的面庞重复着在他面前闪现。

　　令他惊讶的是连巴恩斯都出现了。如今托尼对于父母的死亡已经没有以前那么愤怒了。他无法对一个在半个世纪以来都无权决定自己行动的人维持怒火。九头蛇对巴恩斯进行了彻彻底底的洗脑，他花了点时间来接受这个事实。

　　但罗杰斯对他的欺瞒依然刺痛着他。如果他曾经直面了真实的自己呢？托尼想都不敢想一下。

　　当他思考着史蒂夫现在的感受时，一阵战栗席卷了他。

　　失去最亲的人不止一次，而是两次……

　　他握着拳头缩成一团。

　　他不应该想这个的。

　　他撑不住，因为从他登上泰坦星的那一刻他就已经在崩溃的边缘不断徘徊。

　　他体内没有足够空间去容纳他的悲痛，如果他再失去谁他都无法承受。

　　哪怕是史蒂夫·罗杰斯也不行。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　所以……  
> 　　首先我得说，我知道他们在内战里搞崩了，但托尼还是那样问候了娜塔莎，因为，世界末日了嘛。托尼需要看见熟人。而且除开机场大战，他们早就已经做了好几年队友了，他们相互之间依然还有爱和尊敬。  
> 　　但这不代表他们以前的问题可以不算数了，他们之间还有很多要解决的。但现在他们就只是两个在目睹半数的同伴死去后很开心能看见对方还活着的朋友。  
> 　　总之，在写完这个angst-fest后我有点想钻到角落里。  
> 　　如果你想看更多请订阅这个系列！  
> 　　留点评论，用爱拥抱一个固执的机械师。<3


End file.
